Secrets, Grudges and Avenging (Title may change)
by SpiritedandLoyal
Summary: Sequel to Forgive and Forget! Reyanna has finally settled down in New Tekkit-Topia, and all seems peaceful until Ridge shows up with the news that the four evils of the four dimensions have all been released at the same time and they must band together to defeat them. But with old grudges and secrets still being held, will they save the world or will they fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peeps and welcome to the sequel to Forgive and Forget! If you have not read that, I strongly suggest you go read that first, because it kind of sets up this whole story. Flames will make smores, as always! Here you peeps go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, the mentioned mods, or the Yogscast. I do, however, own this plot and my character Reyanna.**

**Also, I'm not a big fan of this current title. It sounds way too opposite of Forgive and Forget; Secrets, Grudges and Avenging? Do you peeps have any ideas based off of the summary? Because I could use **

**Last time…**

_"You know, days like today make me really glad I'm not dead." I said, shivering a bit as I remembered my first death; my throat being ripped open and bleeding to death as my friends-and family- stood by helplessly. I remembered the shock as I awoke in my bed at Whiterock with nothing more than a scar on my neck, and Ridge saying I still had an important destiny ahead of me. That had me worried. An Enderborn's destiny is never good, and they almost never have happy endings. Rythian had been lucky. I just hoped it ran in the family._

_I was jolted out of my darker thoughts by Teep's snort at my statement. Then he gestured to the picnic basket next to me, like any more good food in there?_

_I picked it up and looked inside. One squid sandwich for a dinosaur._

_"Here you go, Teep." I said, tossing it to him. He munched on it happily._

_"Does anyone else want more cookies? There's a few left." I said, pulling them out._

_"I'll have one!" Zoeya said. I passed it to her._

_"Rythian?" I ask my brother, because he's being rather quiet._

_"I'm full. I'm just worried what you two could do after ingesting so much sugar into your systems." Rythian said, a small smile creasing his mask._

_"You just smiled!" I exclaimed. Zoeya laughed._

_"Of course I smile. Why do you always tease about it?" The mage asked, then realized his mistake a moment too late. "Don't you say that I'm-"_

_"But you're just so teaseable!" Zoeya beat both of us to it. It was all too much. We all cracked up, clutching our sides in laughter as we tried desperately to stop laughing. I had no idea how long we laughed for- or for how long that a pair of pale purple eyes watched us from the shadows._

**Now…**

**Reyanna Pov**

Finally, after we laughed so much our sides hurt too much to even keep laughing, we all settled down and relaxed in the sun. Or, rather, Teep and I relaxed in the sun. Rythian leaned against a tree, apparently preferring the shade. Zoeya leaned up next to him and fell asleep almost immediately, her head on his shoulder. I stifled another laugh. Rythian smiled. Teep wandered off, probably to go practice his shooting, though he almost never missed anyway. I reminded myself to ask him to teach how he shot so well. I was hopeless with a bow.

I was dozing off, too, when I suddenly got a weird feeling. Almost like a buzzing, just on the edge of hearing, but more in my head than my ears. I sat up straight and looked around. Rythian noticed it too. Though he didn't move, I could see his gaze sweeping the landscape around us, the sudden tense in his shoulders. We both knew what this meant.

"See it?" Rythian's voice was so quiet that if I hadn't already been on high alert, I wouldn't have heard him. I shook my head, fingering my alchemical bag. It only took seconds for me to pull out my Enderbane.

For almost a full minute, we said nothing, watching for a flash of obsidian black, waiting for our enemy to appear. Knowing Teep was on patrol didn't comfort us. Arrows were of no use against Endermen.

_There!_ A flash of light and shadow at the edge of my vision. In seconds, I held my Enderbane in my hands, stinging slightly. I scanned the surrounding hills, forest and swamp, waiting for the Enderman to make its move. My Void ring was at the ready; my weapon in my hands. All it would take was a glimpse of its position, a split second to teleport, moments to strike. Moments ticked on, every muscle tensed in readiness. The slight buzzing grew louder, ringing in my ears.

"It's alright, Reyanna." Rythian's voice startled me. I twisted to face him and nearly dropped my Enderbane in shock. Standing next to him under the tree was the strangest thing I'd ever seen.

Standing next to my brother the mage, was an Enderman. But not a normal Enderman; this Enderman was off-white with pale purple eyes. He carried nothing, his arms at his side. I stared at it in shock. _What kind of Enderman was this? Was it even an Enderman?_

"You don't recognize him, do you?" Asked Rythian softly, and I shook my head. _What? Should I recognize him? _

"Mother never told you? Never explained this?" Rythian asked, still quietly as to not awaken Zoeya.

_Mother…_ My stomach twisted into a sickening mix of emotions at the thought of Mother. Guilt. Sadness, anger, loneliness, and a bittersweet jumble of others. I'd never told him. "No."

"He's a white Enderman. White Endermen are, or were normal Endermen who fall in love with humans. Rare, but it pisses off the Ender Queen to no end, no pun intended, that her precious followers fall in love with something she hates as much as humans. She curses those that do, makes the other followers know that that Enderman is to be avoided. A traitor."

"So… he-"I broke off as I fully understood what my brother was saying. "He's our father? That's… just really…" I broke off again, not really sure how to process this information.

"I know. I reacted this way when I first found out. But the point is, he trained me when I was your age, taught me how to survive as an Enderborn. He'll teach you. I can't explain as well as he can." Rythian said. Trying to keep my expression neutral, I sheathed my Enderbane and stood. The white Enderman-my father- made a strange noise that sounded like a cross between an Enderman's buzzing and normal human speech. Somehow, I could understand it.

_"__Come," _He said."_You have lots to learn if you are to survive the Ends wrath." _I nodded. He teleported away a bit down the hillside, waiting for me to follow. I aimed my Void ring and followed him down the hillside.

_Was this the beginning of my destiny?_

**So, yeah, short but there you go. The idea of the white Endermen I took from CaptainSparklez music video "Enderborn" because when I first heard of the whole Enderborn idea, my brother mentioned that one thing people say is that you know you're Enderborn if you see a white Enderman. My PJO mind went and said; ****_It's kinda like he's claiming you! _****And this idea was born. I do not own the music video or idea, just tweaked it to work for my story. So, yeah. **

**Anyway, like I said above, do you peeps have ideas for renaming this? Because I'm terrible with titles, and the summary should give enough information for you peeps to get the gist of it. I'll give you credit, don't worry, and just review or PM me it.**

**Signing off, Spirit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya peeps! Next chapter! I don't have much to say, so here you go:**

**Featherflower: I'm kinda surprised that you didn't just yell at me to hurry up at school… Lol.**

**MyDimension: I know where I'm going, and it's for me to know and you to find out! *Evil cackle* and again:**

**I'm terrible at titles, so if any of you have a better idea for the name, plz review or PM me it, because I honestly kind of hate this title. Oh, yeah, "Forgive and Forget" followed by "Secrets, Grudges and Avenging"? Now I sound hypocritical… **

**So, the offer for a Tobyanna one-shot is still out there… I've got two votes!**

**Underlined is the White Enderman's language!**

**Reyanna Pov.**

I thought my brain was going to explode from weirdness.

My father was an Enderman? I thought it was a curse, like Zoeya said being Netherborn is. Something that just happened to run in the family for me and Rythian. But still, I wanted explanations for way too many things, so I followed him. Finally, we stopped in a small forest clearing a hundred metres or so from our picnic spot.

"Okay, so what exactly do you need to teach me?" I asked.

"I guess I'll start by explaining what being Enderborn truly means and what challenges you must face, being one." He replied again in the strange buzz.

I sat down on the grass at his gesture. Something tickled at the base of my mind- if the Queen of the End hated us Enderborns; why not kill us right away?

"If the Queen hates Enderborns, why aren't me and Rythian dead?" I asked.

"The Queen cannot kill an Enderborn that simply," He said. "She has much less power here. And honor, of course. What honorable, powerful being destroys a young one in fear of their power? She devised a plan millennia ago, after her first defeat at the hands of Steve. She has always craved more power, more land. Her plan is to test any Enderborn who reaches adulthood. That's all I've ever heard. Have you ever had any, err, anger management issues?"

I was surprised at the apparent change of subject. But he was right.

"Yeah. I've always had a temper." I said. I'd ran away from Lalna's castle after figuring out he'd manipulated me, but forgave him after. I'd lashed out at Rythian when I'd first found him because I felt abandoned after he left a decade.

"Scratch that, I have a big temper." He nodded understandingly.

"It's because of your Ender genes. Endermen have little tolerance for many things. Rage creates a kind of power in your bloodstream. I'm pretty sure Rythian called it Ender-rage. In any case, too much you could essentially go insane and your Enderside could take over if you were sufficiently angered. The Queen will exploit any weakness to make this happen. Normally she attacks physically while taunting you about your faults. I don't know what would happen then- but it could not be good. I know that much."

"Oo-kay." I processed that. At first it just sounded weird, but then it sank in.

"So now it's my turn to make sure that it won't happen." I said quietly. The full weight of this hit me even more. If I failed, the whole world could suffer. At the very least, everyone I cared about could die. Rythian for sure.

"How can I stop the… Ender-rage from getting too powerful?" My voice had hardened in determination.

"It depends on what works for you. Meditation, distracting hobbies, physical activity." I contemplated this. I could never meditate. Hobbies, maybe. Physical activity I could definitely do.

"That sounds like something I can do without much problem." I said.

"You need to lose yourself completely if it's a hobby. Exercising has to be as hard as you can go." He warned.

"Still, I don't want anyone getting hurt. Not my friends, not my family."

"You'll get hurt. Trust me. I doubt she'll kill you, but it won't be pretty. But please remember to have fun and be a kid. You're still young, and the villager's lack of trust in you already stole so much happiness from you. Enjoy your blessings." His expression was genuinely caring, more than I thought an Enderman could express.

"Thank you." I didn't hug him or anything, but as close this chat had been too depressing, I was truly grateful. I resented being left in the dark on anything.

"And Reyanna?" He said as I stood to leave.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"You will have to tell Rythian about what happened to your mother someday. Just don't take too long."

A bittersweet smile found my lips under my mask.

"I will." I promised.

And we separated teleporting off in different directions.

**EpiclinebreakofYogscast!I'madwarfandI'mdiggingahol e,diggydiggyhole,I'mdiggingahole!**

I returned to Blackrock with little fuss. Zoeya thought I'd gone for a walk, as did Teep. I told them I wanted to go to bed early, and Zoeya cracked a joke about waffles being worth getting up early. I grabbed a glass of milk and a few blue cookies from the fridge; yes, Rythian agreed to let Zoeya install actual science in the castle.

"Why are those cookies blue?" Asked Rythian, upon noticing the bright colour.

"Zoeya was making the purple frosting when I was baking cookies, and spilt blue food colouring in the cookie dough." I explained. Zoeya cracked up at the memory, and I munched contentedly on my snack before retiring to my room.

I prepared for bed immediately, because I was physically and emotionally drained from this crazy day. I slipped into my bed and fell asleep almost immediately, which is unlike me. And I had the craziest dream.

_"__Where's my bow?" asked some person I didn't know, heck it could have been me for all I knew. But somehow, I knew it wasn't me, even if I was seeing from their point of view. It had to be a guy, because his voice didn't sound like a girl's. Quickly pulling it out, whoever it was-I decided I would call him, umm, I don't know what to call him! Was crazy. Why? He was in the End. In only iron armour. An explosion rang nearby._

_But he, I, whatever, wasn't alone. A bunch of others ran around the End in a mix of iron and diamond armour._

_"__There we go, I've taken one down." An almost familiar voice said, punctuated by another explosion._

_"__Whoa!" Another yelled. I didn't know that voice, for sure._

_"__I feel so excited." Another voice said, and I could no longer tell apart that seemingly familiar voice from the others. Probably, I'd imagined it._

_"__There, I'm going for the-"_

_"__Come on," the person I was seeing from said, aiming the bow at the Ender dragon. Yep, very crazy. But hey, wasn't I supposed to do that too someday? Or had he been aiming for the crystal just behind and I hadn't noticed?_

_The Queen retaliated, swooping low and smacking another guy right in front of me. Had he hit it? I wondered._

_Suddenly, a loud thump rolled across the noisy End, and a large group of sheep in every colour bounced around in front of me, bouncing to the music coming from various juke boxes now floating in mid-air. _

_"__Aww, come on-"Whoever's_ voice I'd heard was cut off by my alarm ringing, and I bolted awake, completely and utterly confused.

"I shouldn't eat sugar-filled cookies before bed." I groaned.

**Soo, there you peeps go!**

**Did anyone get the cookies bit? Or the dream?**

**Spirit, signing off because *bursts into song***

**"****I'm all alone, learning, how do I craft this again!"**

**Sorry, I couldn't help it. And no, I don't own anything but Reyanna and the plot!**


End file.
